Titania
by Celestial Requiem
Summary: Titania, ratu para peri. Utarakan harapanmu dan aku akan mengabulkannya. Apa? Harapan apa? Aku kosong, aku hanya gadis rapuh yang berlumuran air mata, Harapan apa lagi yang aku punya? Ada, mungkin ada. Tapi itu tak akan mungkin terwujud.


**Titania.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter : JK Rowling**

Ia hanya seorang gadis kecil yang kesepian. Duduk di bangku taman sendirian memangku buku tebal yang besarnya nyaris menutupi seluruh kepalanya. Angin sejuk yang sesekali memainkan rambutnya membuatnya agak jengkel, selain itu mengganggunya membaca. Angin juga membuat rambut belukarnya berantakan lagi. Tidak taukah angin kalau gadis ini membutuhkan waktu lebih dari setengah jam untuk menata rambut hanya untuk bermain diluar?

Bodoh, tentu tidak! Memangnya angin punya mata? Pikirnya sarkastik. Ia merapikan rambutnya seadanya. Ia bukanlah gadis yang terlalu mementingkan penampilannya, tapi ia memiliki rambut coklat lebat seperti belukar dan mudah kusut. Jika ia keluar dengan rambut yang sangat berantakan tentu ia akan diejek anak-anak lain.

Ia juga tak memiliki banyak teman. Orang tuanya adalah dokter gigi yang sibuk dan jarang berada di rumah, tapi untuk ukuran gadis kecil berumur lima tahun ia sangat dewasa. Ia bisa merawat dirinya dengan baik sehingga orang tuanya percaya untuk meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa pengasuh. Satu-satunya teman yang paling setia adalah buku. Tapi tentu saja ia tak akan terus-terusan membaca buku di dalam rumah, ia juga butuh udara segar di luar rumah.

Dan taman di depan rumah kelihatan seperti tempat yang cocok untuk bersantai.

Ia menatap jijik sekaligus iri pada anak perempuan lain yang berlari sambil melompat-lompat bermain lumpur bersama teman-temannya. Walaupun dia bermain lumpur sampai rambut pirangnya coklat sekalipun, tetap saja ia akan memiliki rambut yang cantik.

"Sshhh, menjijikan!" geram anak perempuan berambut pirang lainnya, "Lihat apa yang kalian lakukan pada pakaianku! Jika ibuku tahu ia akan menyihir kalian menjadi kura-kura agar kalian berada di lumpur selamanya! Tapi seharusnya kalian berterima kasih padaku karena aku sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah karena ibuku sedang menemui paman Snape, kalau tidak kalian-apa! Hei, hei! Kalian menyebalkan, jangan lari!"

Hermione mengangkat alisnya menatap anak perempuan di depannya, ia mengomel hanya karena setitik lumpur di kemejanya. Ia pasti anak orang kaya, dan biasanya anak orang kaya di sekitar sini sangat, menyebalkan.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuat kalian menelan semua lumpur itu dan mencuci kemejaku dan sepatuku dan, dan-"

"Hei," potong hermione jengkel. "Bukan hanya kau saja yang mengalami hal buruk hari ini." ujarnya masam. Anak itu menatapnya tak kalah jengkel. "Hujan, angin, sisir, rambut dan sekarang tebak saja siapa." dengusnya sambil kembali ke bukunya.

"Jika rambutmu jelek, itu bukan salahku." ujarnya datar. Hermione menatapnya tajam, dia menyeringai menang. Hermione benar-benar jengkel tapi ia sedang tak ingin membuat masalah dengan anak orang kaya ini. Jadi ia kembali ke bukunya.

"Dan jika kau tak mau dengar omelanku, ya sudah tak usah dengar."

"Kau-!" Hermione menunjuknya geram, ia tak pernah bertemu seseorang yang lebih menyebalkan dari pada dia.

"Apa?" ia menyeringai lagi, kali ini mengangkat alisnya. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kalau ia menikmati mempermainkan Hermione. Tidak, tidak, tidak ia tak boleh terpancing.

"Hmm, setitik lumpur tak akan membuatmu jelek." balas Hermione mengalah. "Kau tetap saja cantik."

"Apa?" tiba-tiba saja ia melotot marah, kini giginya bergemeletuk geram. Hermione juga terkejut, apa ia salah bicara?

"Kau, matamu di mana? Aku ini laki-laki." katanya datar, kembali menyembunyikan emosinya.

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya tak percaya, ia menatap anak itu baik-baik sekali lagi. Ia bermata biru cerah, bibir cherry serta pipi kemerahan. Ditambah dengan rambut pirang pendek yang indah, selembut sutra dan bergerak lembut ditiup angin. Satu kata, cantik. Walau dilihat baik-baik ia masih memiliki garis maskulin, tapi sekilas tetap saja mirip perempuan.

"Ahahahaha! Kau laki-laki yang cantik sekali! Kau pakai apa di bibirmu itu? Pemerah bibir ibumu?" ia tergelak dan tak bisa berhenti tertawa walau anak itu berteriak menyuruhnya.

"Diam!" jeritnya, wajahnya memerah karena marah, "Diam, diam, diam! Aku memerintahkanmu untuk diam, jadi diamlah!"

"Ahahaha, memang kau pikir aku ini siapamu? Pelayanmu? Seenaknya saja memerintahku." balas Hermione nyengir lebar, anak itu melotot benar-benar marah. "Dasar anak orang kaya manja."

"Kau seharusnya menurut," ujarnya sambil menghela napas jengkel. "jika tidak, lihat saja apa yang akan ibuku lakukan padamu."

"Apa?" Hermione mengangkat alisnya, penasaran. Anak itu menyeringai, "Dia akan mengutukmu menjadi berang-berang!"

"Berang-berang? Aku suka berang-berang." gadis itu tertawa geli, hah! Berang-berang! Hanya berang-berang! Tidak ada yang lebih menyeramkan lagi dari berang-berang?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau akan menjadi beruang." balasnya tak mau kalah, pipinya menggembung menggemaskan. Hermione tak mampu menahan tawanya lagi. "Kenapa tertawa lagi?" ia menjerit histeris. "Berhenti tertawa, tidak ada yang lucu!"

"Tentu saja ada!" seru Hermione, sambil meniru seringai anak itu. "Kau ini, selalu berbicara 'ibuku akan ini, ibuku akan itu' blablabla, imajinasimu tinggi sekali? Kau pasti sering membaca dongeng."

"Kau! Beraninya kau membicarakan mum yang tidak-tidak!" ia menunjuk Hermione sambil meredakan amarahnya. "Kau tahu? Mum sangat baik! Dan aku juga tidak memiliki imajinasi yang terlalu tinggi."

"Aku, dan mum," sambungnya sambil berbisik pelan di telinga Hermione. "Kami adalah penyihir, kami sedang menyamar dan membaur dengan para muggle karena mum ingin bertemu dengan paman snape!" jelasnya panjang lebar. "Karena itulah aku memakai pakaian muggle yang aneh ini."

"Muggle? Apa itu? Aku tak pernah mendengar atau membaca kata itu?" tanya Hermione penasaran sekaligus tertarik. Anak itu nyengir lebar, ia senang akhirnya bisa membuat gadis itu tertarik. "Muggle itu adalah kau," jelasnya sambil tertawa.

"Aku?" kata Hermione bingung. Ia tertawa lagi.

"Iya, kau! Muggle adalah sebutan untuk seorang yang bukan penyihir" kata anak itu seraya tersenyum, Hermione mengangguk. Ia sangat tertarik sampai-sampai melupakan bukunya. "Ceritakan lagi!"

"Kau mau mendengar ceritaku?" tanyanya ceria, Hermione mengangguk gembira. Ia merasa kalau anak ini tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Malah, ia cukup menyenangkan.

Anak itu menceritakan tentang dunia sihir tempatnya tinggal. Di sana semua orang menggunakan sihir untuk kehidupan sehari-hari. Ia bercerita tentang olahraga yang dimainkan dengan sapu terbang, kalau tak salah namanya quiddict. Tentang tongkat sihir, dan juga makhluk-makhluk ajaib. Tapi yang paling menarik dari semua adalah sekolah sihir Hogwart, tentang empat asramanya dan kepala sekolahnya, hmm Dumbledore? Ia bilang kalau asrama yang terbaik adalah Slytherin, katanya ayah dan ibunya berasal dari asrama itu. Ketika Hermione bilang jika dia diundang untuk menjadi murid Hogwart ia juga ingin masuk Slytherin, anak itu tertawa. Slytherin hanya menerima darah murni. Hermione hanya mendengus, pandangan positif terhadap Slytherin berubah. Sekarang ia berpikir kalau Slytherin adalah asrama yang paling rasis.

"Kau tahu? Di dekat Hogwart ada hutan larangan, di sana adalah tempat berkumpulnya segala macam monster mengerikan!" ceritanya dengan nada suara menakut-takuti. "Memangnya apa yang menarik dengan hutan itu?"

"Yang menarik? Hmm, tidak ada." pikirnya dengan kening yang berkerut. "Tapi, mum bilang, di dalam hutan itu ada Titania."

Titania? Apa lagi itu? Tanya Hermione dalam hati, anak ini terus menggunakan istilah aneh yang membuatnya bingung. Menyebalkan memang, tapi tetap saja ia tertarik mendengarkannya. "Apa itu Titania?"

"Aku sudah menebak, kau pasti tidak tahu!" ia tertawa menang, 'ya ya ya menyebalkan', kata Hermione dalam hati. "Titania itu ratu peri!"

"Mum bilang, dia memiliki rambut pirang yang indah, mata biru dan kulit pualam. Serta sayap kupu-kupu yang berwarna keemasan."

Hermione membayangkan peri itu, duduk di tengah bunga teratai. Rambut keemasannya tergerai indah, sorot mata birunya lembut dan kulit pualamnya berkilau diterpa sinar bulan purnama. "Cantik."

"Tentu! Suatu saat nanti, jika aku bertemu dengannya aku akan menangkapnya!" kata anak itu angkuh.

"Eh, tidak, tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa tidak? Titania bisa mengabulkan permintaan, tapi hanya pada orang yang dia suka." jelasnya jengkel. "Jika dia tak suka padaku, aku hanya tinggal memaksanya untuk mengabulkan permintaanku. Mau tidak mau."

Hermione mendengus kesal, setelah sekian banyak hal menarik yang telah ia ceritakan. Anak itu kembali menyebalkan seperti semula. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?"

"Aku lepaskan lagi."

Hermione menatapnya bingung, sorot angkuh anak itu memudar dan melembut. Seringainya berubah menjadi senyuman lembut. Ia menyandarkan bahunya dan menatap langit biru yang dihiasi pelangi. "Kau lihat di sana?"

"Pelangi?"

"Ya, pelangi." ia tersenyum lebar. "Pelangi itu cantik, walau bagaimanapun tidak akan bisa dinikmati oleh satu orang saja. Harus bersama." ia tersenyum pada Hermione. "Begitu juga Titania."

Hermione terpaku, ia kembali membayangkan Titania. Apakah jika ia bertemu Titania, Titania akan menyukainya? Jika Titania menyukainya harapan apa yang ingin ia utarakan? Untuk hal seperti ini haruslah harapan yang sangat penting dan berharga, apakah harapan untuk bisa membaca semua buku di dunia? Atau mempunyai rambut lembut yang cantik? Entahlah, ia tak bisa memikirkan hal yang lebih penting lagi dari itu.

"Mum." kata anak itu sambil berdiri dan membersihkan celananya. Hermione menatap wanita pirang cantik yang tersenyum dan melambai padanya, atau tepatnya pada anak laki-laki di sampingnya. "Aku akan pulang."

Hermione mengangguk, sedih? Entahlah, ada perasaan aneh di hatinya. Mungkin karena selama ini ia tak punya teman jadi ia merasa lebih baik ketika bersamanya. Walau ia menyebalkan, tetap saja ia membuat Hermione merasa tak kesepian lagi.

"Apa...kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Hermione pelan.

"Hmm, entahlah." jawabnya, masih membersihkan pakaian. "Jika kau masuk Hogwart, kita pasti akan bertemu." ia tersenyum lebar. Lalu merubahnya menjadi seringai.

"Jika kau masuk Hogwart."

Lalu ia melangkah pergi menuju wanita pirang cantik di seberang taman. Meninggalkan Hermione sendirian lagi dengan bukunya. Duduk di bangku taman dengan angin yang membuat rambutnya berantakan. Dengan berlalunya sebuah bus besar mereka telah menghilang dari mata Hermione.

Tapi tidak dari ingatannya.

Ia berlari menembus kelamnya hutan yang semakin jauh semakin rapat. Ia tak peduli ketika rambut coklatnya menyangkut di ranting pohon, atau ketika ia terjatuh karena kakinya tersangkut sulur pohon. Ia tak peduli rasa sakitnya. Ia tak peduli makhluk apa saja yang menunggunya di dalam sana, yang bisa kapan saja keluar untuk mencabik-cabiknya.

Ia tak peduli.

Ia hanya merasa sakit di dadanya. Ketika ia tahu dia berkhianat. Dia jahat, dia tak baik untuknya.

Mungkin ia sudah tahu dari dulu, tapi tetap saja. Ia tak bisa menyangkal kalau ia menyukainya. Karena itulah ia membencinya, sungguh membencinya karena telah memberinya rasa sakit yang seperti ini.

Ia tak memilihnya, ia lebih mementingkan darah murninya dan lebih memilih bersama Voldemort daripada bersamanya. Ia tak bisa menahannya, ia ingin melepaskan semuanya.

Mereka sudah terpisah terlalu jauh, mereka bereda di dua sisi yang berbeda. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala dan memiliki jalan masing-masing. Tidak ada yang perlu dipertahankan.

Atau tepatnya, tidak ada yang bisa.

Ia tak sanggup lagi berlari, ia tersungkur dan menangis. Ia mengkhianati janjinya untuk tidak menangis. Tapi, persetan dengan janji. Dia juga mengkhianati janjinya padaku, ucapnya dalam hati. Walau mungkin sekarang dia berpikir air matanya adalah sebuah kelemahan. Toh, Hermione tak peduli, tak ada yang melihatnya di sini. Ia sendirian.

Atau tidak.

Hermione melihat air danau di depannya berubah keemasan. Hutan gelap itu perlahan menjadi terang benderang. Ia bingung, ia tak tau apa yang terjadi. Ia sedang menghapus air matanya ketika matanya terpaku pada sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam air.

Sebuah kuncup bunga teratai merah muda yang mekar perlahan, dengan daun keperakan yang berkilau indah. Ketika bunga itu mekar seluruhnya, hutan semakin terang diterpa cahaya perak yang lembut.

Di sana, tepat di tengah-tengah bunga. Peri yang cantik duduk. Hermione tak percaya, ini adalah kali pertamanya melihat peri. Peri itu mengepakan sayap kupu-kupunya yang berwarna keemasan yang menaburkan serbuk emas di udara ketika ia terbang. Rambut pirang panjangnya terurai indah, kulit pualamnya berkilau diterpa sinar purnama dan mata birunya menatap lembut Hermione.

Peri itu terbang dengan anggun dan berhenti di hadapannya. Ia mengayunkan tangannya dengan lembut dan air mata Hermione sirna. "Siapa kau?" tanya Hermione. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Titania?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Hermione menahan napas, ia semakin tak percaya. Ia menyukaiku? Tanya Hermione dalam hati. Apa yang menarik dariku? Sekarang aku hanya gadis rapuh yang berlumuran air mata.

"Sebutkan harapanmu, aku akan mengabulkannya."

Harapan? Apa? Apa? Aku hancur, aku sudah tak punya harapan, ucapnya. Ia tak bisa berpikir satu hal yang cukup berharga atau hal apapun yang berguna. Kosong hanya kosong.

Ia tak memiliki harapan.

Hermione menangis, memaksa otaknya untuk memikirkan hal apapun yang berharga yang paling ia inginkan.

Apa? Apa? Harapan? Apa?

'_Titania, ratu peri!__—_

—_suatu saat nanti jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan menangkapnya.'_

Apa? Apa itu?

_'Pelangi itu cantik, walau bagaimanapun tidak akan bisa dinikmati oleh satu orang saja, harus bersama.'_

Bersama?

Siapa? Tanyanya, tiba-tiba ia mengingat senyuman itu. Anak berambut pirang platinum, mata biru dengan senyuman yang menawan.

_Hal yang berharga..._

_Aku harap kau mengembalikan Draco-ku yang dulu._

Fin

Terima kasih telah membaca fic saya. Mohon komentar dan sarannya ^ ^

Tentang Titania, ingat ratu peri di A Midsummer Night's Dream? Saya hanya pinjam namanya aja dan buat Titania versi saya, jadi kalau aneh ya sudah saya sebutkan alasannya tadi.

Sign,

Alec.


End file.
